Bring Me With You
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan bila ada sebuah tempat yang dapat mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah tiada? Ikut dengannya? Oh, tentu. Karena mereka akan membawamu juga. "Apa anak muda jaman sekarang masih tau dengan legenda hutan itu?"/"Katanya, kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah tiada, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus ikut bersama mereka… "/"Berhati-hatilah nak." Cover Isn't Mine
1. An Accident

Ya, satu lagi fic terbaru author dengan pairing yang… buset banyak banget…

Oke, lagi-lagi misteri… hmm… lagi kecanduan… gak papa deh, kalo ada ide kenapa tidak?

Selamat membaca!

**Bring Me With You**

Siang hari di sebuah taman kota.

"Lisanna! Tunggu aku!" Teriak seorang gadis sambil berlari mengejar gadis di depannya.

Kedua gadis itu tengah berlomba mencapai sebuah kios es krim di sebrang jalan.

"Lucy! Ayo kejar aku!" Teriak gadis bernama Lisanna itu sambil menengok ke belakang. Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah berhenti di tengah jalan raya.

Manik mata Lucy mengecil saat melihat sahabatnya itu—

BRAAK

—tertabrak

"LISANNAAAA!"

**Pairing : Lucy H. Lisanna S. Erza S. Natsu D.**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Jelek mungkin, Alur kecepetan, Typo(S).**

Tiiiiiit Tiiiiiit

suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar di kesunyian ruang ICU dimana Lisanna berada. Sedari tadi, Lucy menggenggam tangan Lisanna dan terus menunggunya sadar.

"Lisanna… " Gumam Lucy dengan mata yang meredup.

* * *

"Menurut hasil CT Scan, Lisanna-san mendapatkan kerusakan pada otak dan beberapa organ lainnya. Itu membuat dia mengalami stroke yang cukup parah. Tidak dapat dipastikan kapan dia akan bangun… " Ujar dokter yang menangani Lisanna.

Mira dan Lucy menutup mulut mereka tidak percaya, sementara Elfman berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang dan duduk. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini salahku… ini semua salahku!" Kata Lucy setengah berteriak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

"Lucy… ini semua takdir… " Mira menyentuh bahu Lucy dengan getir.

* * *

Genggaman Lucy semakin erat.

"Maaf… maaf Lisanna… " Gumam Lucy. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata membasahi punggung tangan Lisanna.

Sesekali alat Bantu pernafasan Lisanna berembun. Setidaknya itu menandakan kalau ia masih hidup.

GREK

Pintu digeser perlahan. Seorang pria paruh baya masuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lucy… " Panggil pria itu.

Lucy cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum melihat pria itu.

"Ayah… " Balasnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang. Tentu kau harus ke sekolah. Kau tau, kau sudah akan lulus dan masuk universitas, kan? Kau tidak bisa setiap hari datang ke sini… " Ujar pria itu.

"Aku mengerti ayah… " Jawab Lucy. "Lisanna. Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi… " Bisik Lucy pada telinga Lisanna.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat ya Lucy!"

"Lucy selamat!"

"Terima kasih semuanya!" Balas Lucy pada teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Sayangnya Lisanna tidak bisa datang… " Ujar seorang gadis dengan raut wajah kecewa. Gadis lainnya langsung menyikutnya. "Kau ini! Merusak suasana saja!" Bisik gadis itu dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

Senyum Lucy meredup. Anak tunggal pemilik sekolah tempat ia menuntut ilmu itu berjalan dengan pelan dan duduk di kursi taman.

"Ah," Lucy teringat sesuatu.

Ia pun langsung berdiri dan berlari ke tempat sahabatnya.

Rumah sakit.

* * *

GREK

"Lisanna…" Panggil Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, kau datang…" Ujar Mira. "Lisanna, Lucy datang lagi… " Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pada Lisanna.

"Sini, sini, biar aku bawakan tasmu… pasti berat ya… " Elfman langsung berlari kecil ke arah Lucy dan membawakan tasnya.

"Ah, tidak, isinya hanya ijazah, kamera, dan handphone…" Ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Lucy berjalan ke arah Lisanna yang masih menutup matanya.

"Lucy, bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Mira.

"Berjalan lancar. Foto, berjabat tangan, berpisah dengan teman, dan akhirnya aku ke sini… " Jawab Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pasti berat meninggalkan teman-temanmu… " Ujar Mira.

Lucy melihat Lisanna. Matanya meredup melihat sahabatnya yang tidur di kasur dengan alat Bantu pernafasan. "Ah, sepertinya kalimatku kurang pas… " Gumam Mira pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lisanna bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah… dia membaik kok… " Jawab Mira sambil tersenyum. Walaupun dokter belum menyatakan apa-apa soal keadaan Lisanna.

"Semoga cepat sembuh… " Lucy mengusap punggung tangan Lisanna perlahan. Rasanya sungguh aneh. Kenapa harus Lisanna yang menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa bukan Lucy saja?

"Eh, Lucy, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Satu universitas kah?" Tanya Elfman mengubah topik.

"Oh, kami semua berpisah. Natsu keluar negri, Erza di universitas yang berbeda, Gray memilih untuk bekerja, dan… seharusnya aku dan Lisanna satu universitas… " Lucy tersenyum getir melihat Lisanna.

Topik ini pun masih membawa-bawa Lisanna.

"Lucy, mau minum?" Tanya Mira.

"Oh, boleh… " Jawab Lucy. "Teh atau kopi?" Tanya Mira. "Teh saja… ". "Kenapa kau tidak suka kopi Lucy?" Tanya Mira sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir.

"Karena pahit. Ya kan, Lisanna?" Sekali lagi, Lucy mengusap punggung tangan Lisanna. "Lisanna juga tidak suka kopi... "

"Bahkan sampai minuman pun… " Gumam Mira.

Lucy dan Lisanna memang sangat dekat. Bahkan seperti kakak adik. Rumah Lucy seperti rumah Lisanna, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka seperti saudara yang berbeda marga. Semua tentang Lucy diketahui Lisanna, dan semua tentang Lisanna, diketahui Lucy. Kemana pun mereka selalu bersama. Dan saat itu, saat mereka akan membeli es krim dengan rasa yang sama, takdir berkata lain.

Sampai malam, Lucy terus memperhatikan Lisanna. Menunggu gadis itu bangun. Bertengkar lagi dengannya karena hal kecil, dan mendengar suaranya. Juga suara khasnya saat ia membangunkan Lucy yang tertidur di kelas. Mentraktir dan ditraktir. Apa dia masih bisa melakukan hal itu bersama?

"Lucy, saatnya kau pulang… " Kata Mira hati-hati.

"Uh, iya… selamat malam… " Lucy pun bangun dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah membungkuk ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hmm… besok aku libur… sampai saatnya aku masuk universitas, aku akan datang terus untuk melihat keadaannya, ah!" Gumam Lucy sambil terkekeh.

Keesokan harinya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Teriak Lucy di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hmm… sebelum menjenguk Lisanna, aku harus membawa sesuatu!" Pikir Lucy sambil tersenyum. Ia pun pergi ke halte. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berdiri menunggu bis, bis pun datang.

"Permisi… " Kata Lucy sopan pada 2 lansia yang duduk di sampingnya.

Selama perjalanan, Lucy terus memikirkan makanan apa yang akan ia bawa. Roti? Kue? Donat? Ya! Donat saja! Mira dan Elfman juga suka donat! Jadi kalau dia membawa donat pasti akan habis tanpa sisa!

"Hey, menurutmu apa anak muda jaman sekarang masih tau dengan legenda hutan itu?" Tanya nenek yang duduk di sebelah Lucy pada kakek di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa tidak… anakku saja menganggap hal itu sebagai cerita orang tua dan mitos… " Jawab si Kakek.

"Haah… padahal sangat berbahaya jika ada yang masuk ke dalam sana… " Ujar si Nenek sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Lucy sopan.

"Ooh… anak muda sepertimu pasti tidak tau dengan legenda hutan di pinggir air terjun itu kan?" Tanya nenek itu.

Alis Lucy saling bertautan. "Hutan? Legenda?"

"Ya, biar ku jelaskan agar anak muda jaman sekarang tau… " Kata kakek itu. "Di kota ini, ada sebuah hutan dekat air terjun yang punya kutukan." Lanjut si Kakek.

"Katanya, kau bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah tiada, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus ikut bersama mereka… " Jelas si Nenek. "Berhati-hatilah nak."

"Pemberhentian nomor 3!" Teriak petugas.

"Ayo, kita segera turun. Atau tidak kita bisa ditinggal… " Kakek dan nenek itu pun turun dengan langkah bergetar. Lucy hanya memperhatikan kepergian dua orang lansia itu.

Di rumah sakit.

GREK

"Hai Lisanna! Hai Mira! Hai Elfman!" Sapa Lucy ceria.

"Wah, lihat! Lucy datang lagi!" Balas Mira. "Apa yang kau bawa Lucy?" Pandangan Mira tertuju pada sebuah kotak dengan gambar donat.

"Sudah pasti kan? Donat!" Jawab Lucy sambil mengangkat kotak itu.

"Waah!" Elfman yang dari tadi duduk lesu langsung berlari dan merampas kotak berisi donat itu.

"Elfman!" Tegur Mira.

"Maaf nee-chan! Nanti akan aku sisakan untuk kalian bertiga!" Jawab Elfman sambil membuka kotak itu dengan kasar.

Mira hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak sopan itu. Sementara Lucy hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kemudian ia beralih pada Lisanna.

"Lisanna, dalam perjalanan tadi, di bis, 2 orang lansia menceritakan sebuah legenda yang tidak pernah aku tau… " Ujar Lucy. Mira dan Elfman diam mendengarkan.

"Katanya, ada sebuah hutan yang dapat mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah tiada…" Lanjut Lucy. Kedua alisnya bertaut seakan masih belum percaya dengan perkataan lansia itu.

"Hutan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar itu… " Alis Mira juga saling bertautan.

"Ah, mungkin memang hanya cerita orang tua saja… " Kata Elfman.

Mira dan Lucy terdiam. "Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Elfman… "

Selama 3 bulan sebelum masuk ke universitas, Lucy selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjenguk Lisanna. Tidak pernah satu hari pun ia absen datang ke rumah sakit. Bahkan jika ia datang, security dan resepsionis langsung tersenyum dan menyapanya. Lucy memang orang yang mudah di ajak bergaul dan ramah.

Sehari sebelum upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Lucy datang lagi ke ruang ICU tempat Lisanna dirawat. Dan itu pun hanya sebentar. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu!" Setidaknya itu yang Mira dan Elfman dengar sebelum Lucy keluar.

Malam hari.

Lucy sedang berdiri di tepi hutan. Ia mencari anting-antingnya yang terjatuh di sekitar sana. Suara air terjun sangat besar, dan hawa dingin terasa sampai ke kaki Lucy.

"Waah… aku harus ke sini pada pagi hari… dan aku bisa saja mengajak Lisanna saat ia siuman nanti… " Kata Lucy sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan Lucy sudah minta ijin untuk mencari antingnya di sekitar hutan.

"Dimana ya… " Tanya Lucy sambil membungkuk.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Tanya seorang gadis.

Manik caramel Lucy langsung membulat begitu melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Dan gadis itu juga memiliki anting-anting Lucy.

"Li-Lisanna!?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

"Hihihi… Iya, ini aku!" Jawab Lisanna.

"Tapi kan, kau harusnya—"

"Tidur di kasur? Oh ayolah Lucy, ada kalanya ketika aku bosan dan harus pergi berjalan-jalan… " Kata Lisanna sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi… sendirian?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

Lisanna mengangguk. "Hey, kau tau? Ada tempat yang sangat indah di dalam sini!" Kata Lisanna.

"Tapi kan hutan ini—"

"Itu hanya cerita orang tua, Lucy! Percayalah padaku! Tempatnya sangat indah!" Bujuk Lisanna.

"Umm… tapi—"

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau ikut… aku akan pergi sendiri dan kembali pada pagi hari dimana Mira-nee dan Elf-nii belum bangun!" Kata Lisanna jahil. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Li-Lisanna! Bawa aku bersamamu! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi! Aku sudah lama ingin berjalan-jalan bersamamu!" Teriak Lucy.

Lisanna berhenti dengan punggungnya yang membelakangi Lucy.

Dia menyeringai.

"Baiklah Lucy, ayo, ikut denganku! Aku akan membawamu bersamaku!" Kata Lisanna dengan ceria sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy.

"Jadi? Sudah berapa lama kau berjalan-jalan di sini?" Tanya Lucy. Tangan Lisanna terus menggandengnya dengan kuat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baru hari ini… " Jawab Lisanna dengan nada datar.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Teeet Teeet Teeet

"Halo?" Ucap Nyonya Heartfilia.

"Lucy? Lucy sedang pergi mencari anting-antingnya yang terjatuh… " Jawab Nyonya Heartfilia.

"…" Nyonya Heartfilia diam mendengarkan orang di sebrang.

"Apa?!" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

* * *

"Baru saja… hiks… dokter menyatakan kalau… " Ujar Mira di sela-sela tangisnya. Di sampingnya, Lisanna sedang tidur dengan wajahnya yang ditutup oleh kain.

.

.

.

"**Lisanna telah meninggal…"**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fic baru dari author telah hadiiiir!

Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan. Abisnya author gak tau mau ngapain lagi..

Oh, soal alat kedokteran, maaf kalo ada kesalahan… soalnya saya kan orang awam… hehehe… :D

Akhir kata,

**Continue?**


	2. I'll Bring You With Me

Yup! Lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya! Author udah update! YEY! :D

Okelah, bingung mau ngomong apalagi...

Selamat membaca!

**Bring Me With You**

"Apa maksudmu baru hari ini?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Menurutmu, apa legenda itu benar?" Tanya Lisanna tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Lucy.

"Ah? Hmm... kalau legenda itu benar, lalu siapa orang yang sudah tiada yang ingin kau temui?" Tanya Lucy.

Lisanna berhenti berjalan.

"Bukan aku... tapi kau... " Ujar Lisanna dengan datar.

"Aku? Kalau aku... " Lucy tampak berpikir.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Lisanna yakin.

"Eh? Tentu saja, tapi kan kau masih—"

"Hutan ini hanya mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah tiada. Kalau aku masih hidup, kita tidak mungkin bertemu di sini." Lisanna pun berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Lisanna... kau—"

"Ya Lucy... aku sudah meninggal... beberapa saat yang lalu... dan sekarang... " Lisanna menyeringai bahagia.

"Aku membawamu bersamaku... hihihi..."

**Pairing : Lucy H. Lisanna S. Erza S. Natsu D.**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Jelek mungkin, Alur kecepetan, Typo(S).**

Di perkotaan yang padat ini, cahaya matahari memantul dari kaca-kaca gedung tinggi. Seorang wanita berambut merah menyeka keringatnya sambil menatap langit.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai rutinitasku sebagai mahasiswi, aku akan mengunjungi teman SMA ku satu per satu!" Ucap gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan ke halte dan berdiri sebentar. Kemudian bis yang ia tunggu pun datang. Kemudian dia berjalan sebentar dan berhenti di sebuah toko buah yang sedang ramai pengunjung.

"Wah, Gray! Sepertinya toko buahmu laku keras ya? Terutama dikalangan ibu-ibu… " Kata gadis itu sambil terkekeh.

"Wah, terima kasih atas pujianmu, Erza. Tapi bukan hanya ibu-ibu saja, melainkan seluruh warga di kota ini suka pada buahku yang manis!" Kata Gray sambil melempar sebuah apel kea rah Erza.

"Wah, terima kasih ya!" Ujar Erza. Dia pun menggigit apel itu. Seketika, raut wajahnya berubah gembira.

"Manis!" Gray hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari teman SMA nya itu. "Gray, tolong buat parsel buah untukku!" Perintah Erza.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Untuk Lisanna! Aku dengar dia sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit… " Jawab Erza. Gray pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan tak lama, ia pun keluar membawa keranjang buah yang sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih. Berapa harganya?" Tanya Erza. Gray menggeleng. "Ini untuk teman. Anggap saja aku memberikannya." Erza pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Gray.

* * *

"Apa? Lisanna sudah—"

"Iya, pasien bernama Lisanna Strauss yang anda tanyakan sudah dari tadi pagi dibawa oleh keluarganya untuk segera dimakamkan… " Jelas resepsionis.

Dengan perasaan kaget, Erza pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Lisanna sudah… meninggal… ?" Parsel buah yang dibawa Erza terjatuh. Dengan cepat ia pergi menuju rumah duka.

Di rumah duka.

Banyak orang memakai baju berwarna hitam sambil membawa bunga putih. Terlihat Mira yang sedang duduk sambil menangis. Juga Elfman di sebelahnya. Terlihat juga tamu-tamu lain seperti, Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia, dan beberapa teman SMAnya dulu.

"Mira… " Panggil Erza pelan.

Mira mengusap matanya dan mengadah ke atas. "Oh, ada Erza. Lama tidak bertemu…" Kata Mira berusaha tersenyum. Matanya terlihat sembab, menandakan kalau ia sudah banyak menangis. Erza menatapnya getir.

Peti mati Lisanna sudah ada di ujung ruangan. Dengan rangkaian bunga putih dan juga fotonya yang dibingkai hitam. Para pelayat silih berganti meletakkan bunga putih yang mereka bawa. Sesekali Erza melihat teman-teman SMA nya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia sendiri bahkan baru tau kalau Lisanna meninggal.

"Kapan… dia meninggal… ?" Tanya Erza hati-hati.

"Tadi malam… dia terkena stroke selama 3 bulan… " Jawab Elfman dengan nada bergetar. Erza melihat kea rah peti mati Lisanna lalu pergi meninggalkan Mira dan Elfman.

"Lisanna… " Panggil Erza sambil melihat foto Lisanna.

"Padahal kita jarang bertemu… kita juga jarang bicara… maaf, karena aku tidak pernah tau tentang kondisimu… " Gumam Erza menyesal.

"Hey, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lucy? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Erza. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa tidak ada gadis bernama Lucy yang hadir dalam upacara pemakaman itu.

Dilihatnya pasangan Heartfilia dengan penasaran, tapi tidak juga menemukan gadis itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Mira.

"Hey, Mira, apa Lucy belum datang?" Tanya Erza.

Mira menggeleng. "Belum. Tadi malam setelah dokter menyatakan kalau Lisanna sudah meninggal, aku langsung menelpon ke rumah Lucy, dan Lucy tidak ada di rumahnya… katanya dia sedang mencari antingnya yang hilang… " Jelas Mira.

Masih merasa penasaran, Erza berjalan kea rah Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia.

"Maaf, apa Lucy tidak datang kemari?" Tanya Erza dengan wajah penasaran.

Nyonya Heartfilia tampak terkejut. "Lucy… belum pulang juga… bagaimana ini?" Tanya Nyonya Heartfilia pada suaminya.

Tuan Heartfilia mengusap bahu istrinya. "Tenanglah…"

"Dia bilang akan mencari anting-antingnya di hutan… tapi dia belum kembali…!" Nyonya Heartfilia mulai menangis.

"Kenapa bisa sampai di hutan?" Tanya Erza heran.

"Dia bilang, dia penasaran dengan hutan itu, dan setelah ia kembali, ia baru sadar kalau antingnya hilang… hiks.. " Jawab Nyonya Heartfilia.

"Hutan?" Gumam Erza. "Hutan yang mana? Aku akan coba mencarinya!"

"Hutan dekat air terjun… " Jawab Tuan Heartfilia.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba mencarinya!" Erza pun pergi meninggalkan rumah duka.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!" Teriak Erza. Tanpa ragu, dia memasuki hutan itu. Apa yang menakutkan dari hutan di siang hari?

"Lucy! Lucy!" Teriak Erza lagi.

Dia berjalan semakin dalam ke arah hutan. Hutan itu terang dan terasa lembab. Tapi Erza tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus melihat ke sekitar.

"Masa dia tersesat di sini… " Pikir Erza.

"Lucy—"

"Erza! Kau datang!" Teriak Lucy. Erza langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Lucy! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak pergi ke upacara pemakaman Lisanna?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak… " Lucy menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ada tempat bagus di sini, dan aku suka di sini… " Ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Tempat bagus?" Tanya Erza. Kedua alisnya bertautan tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti.

"Tempatnya sangat indah!" Tambah Lucy. "Tapi kan kita harus segera pergi ke upacara pemakaman… " Ujar Erza.

Lucy menggenggam tangan Erza. "Sebentar saja! Setelah itu kita akan pergi ke sana!" Mohon Lucy. Erza berpikir sejenak. 'Sebentar saja tidak apa kan?'

"Baiklah. Bawa aku bersamamu… " Lucy tersenyum mendengar jawaban Erza.

Lucy tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah… aku akan membawamu bersamaku… "

* * *

Sementara dari pandangan Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Erza! Itu Erza! Kenapa dia ada di sini?! Siapa yang dia cari?

"Erza?!" Aku memanggilnya. Dia menengok.

"Lucy! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak pergi ke upacara pemakaman Lisanna?" Eh? Oh, ya. Lisanna kan sudah mati. Erza, apa dia melihat Lisanna yang sedang berdiri di sampingku?

"Erza, kau harus pergi dari sini! Selagi kau bisa kembali! Karena aku… aku… aku sudah—" Mataku membulat begitu menyadari kalau aku sudah diajak Lisanna ke dunianya.

Aku sudah mati…

"Tempat bagus?" Tanya Erza. Hah? Apa katanya? Tempat bagus?

"Erza! Hutan ini tidak bagus! Kau harus kembali!" Teriakku.

"Tapi kan kita harus segera pergi ke upacara pemakaman… "

Ada yang tidak beres. Erza seolah-olah tidak berbicara denganku. Tapi dia menatapku!

Aku genggam tangannya. Berharap kalau dia nyambung saat kuajak bicara. "Erza! Aku mohon!"

"Baiklah… bawa aku bersamamu… "

"A-apa? Bukan itu! Maksudku—" Kalimat ku terputus saat tubuh Erza tiba-tiba melemas dan terjatuh.

Aku menatap tubuh Erza tidak percaya.

"Hey, jadi Erza akan ikut bersama kita? Uh… padahal hutan ini kan hanya untuk kita berdua… " Kata Lisanna dengan wajah muram.

Aku tidak percaya ini…

Erza sudah meninggal!?

Apa sebenarnya yang ia dengar dariku?!

**Lucy POV End**

Layaknya sebuah ilusi, ucapan Lucy, ekspresi Lucy, semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang Erza dengar dan lihat. Mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Lisanna dan Lucy. Tidak ada yang tau.

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret. Lucy dan Lisanna segera menengok ke belakang.

"Erza… " Gumam Lucy dengan suara berbisik.

"Ng? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini—Li-Lisanna?!" Erza tersentak kaget begitu melihat gadis yang ada di peti mati.

"Hai… " Sapa Lisanna sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Erza mundur beberapa langkah. Manik matanya mengecil, masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Erza.

"Erza~ aku berat mengatakan ini, tapi, **kau sudah meninggal**, hihihi…" Kata Lisanna sambil tertawa kecil. Barulah Erza melihat tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

* * *

"Ini sudah 3 jam.. Erza belum kembali juga… " Kata Nyonya Heartfilia khawatir.

Peti mati Lisanna akan segera diangkat dan dikuburkan. Tetapi gadis berambut merah itu belum juga terlihat. Ini makin menambah kekhawatiran dari Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia, apa anda mau mengantar sampai Lisanna dikuburkan?" Tanya Mira sopan. Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia langsung mengangguk dan segera masuk ke mobil dan mengikuti rombongan pelayat lainnya.

Sementara di waktu yang sama di bandara.

"Aah… Jepang… sudah lama rasanya aku tidak kembali ke sini… " Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pink sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Baiklah… kira-kira siapa yang akan aku temui sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika?" Gumamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku pulang…"

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

Haai! Sudah selesai! Maaf kalo pendek! Abisnya fic ini agak membingungkan… dan.. penuh misteri… :3

Baik, sebelum itu, ada review yang sepertinya sangat perlu untuk dijawab…

**Flamers**

Makasih reviewnya! #Eeeh?!

Begini, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman di sini.

Pertama Lacie setuju dengan perkataan kamu bahwa 'Fic itu berhasil karena readers'. Ya memang betul, fic itu berhasil karena readers. Kalo bukan readers siapa lagi yang baca? (Author juga termasuk readers ya :D)

Dan yang kedua, kamu salah kalau bilang Lacie tidak membalas review readers. Kenapa? Karena cara Lacie membalas review itu berbeda dengan author-author lain yang balas review kalo gak di awal ya di akhir cerita.

Cara Lacie?

Cara Lacie adalah dengan membaca **Request** atau **Pertanyaan** readers terlebih dahulu, dan menjawab atau menyisipkan requestnya ke dalam alur cerita. Kalo gak percaya, silahkan baca chapter ini, fic Day By Day Team Natsu, A Week, A Mermaid Dream, The Detective : Assassination Gray Fullbuster, dan yang lainnya. Lacie tidak pernah ngacangin readers! Dan kalau sangat penting, biasanya Lacie jawab lewat **PM. **Dan kalau request dan jawaban pertanyaannya gak ada dalam alur cerita, maka Lacie mohon maaf karena tidak bisa/ tidak cocok digabungkan dengan alur ficnya. Atau bisa juga buat akun dan tanya lewat PM.

Jadi salah ya kalo dibilangnya Lacie gak jawab reviewnya readers. ;)  
Kalau readers semua mau cara balas reviewnya kayak author-author lain boleh kok! Tinggal ngomong aja di review! Lacie orangnya terbuka, baik, santai, dan selalu positif thinking! :D

Itu saja jawaban dari Lacie.

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Heaven

Kita telah sampai pada chapter terakhir dari fic ini. Arigatou untuk yang udah review, maupun silent readers! Fic ini memang mengandung unsur yang berat, tapi bolehlah bayangkan fic ini sebagai film... ah lupakan!

Selamat membaca!

**Bring Me With You**

Seorang pria berambut pink sedang berjalan keluar menuju deretan taxi yang menunggu penumpang. Roda koper yang bergesekan dengan lantai bandara mengiringi langkahnya.

Kini pria itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar bandara.

"Well, can i still speak Japanese?" Ucap pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ano... Where do you want to go, sir?" Tanya sopir taxi yang berada tepat di depan pria itu. pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan wajah heran.

"Ah, tidak papa. Aku bisa berbahasa Jepang kok." Kata pria itu dengan cengirannya. Sekarang pikirkan betapa malunya sopit taxi itu.

"B-baiklah... ngomong-ngomong anda mau kemana?" Tanya sopir itu sekali lagi.

"Aku mau... pulang ke rumah." Ujar pria itu—

—Natsu Dragneel.

**Pairing : Lucy H. Lisanna S. Erza S. Natsu D.**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe, Jelek mungkin, Alur kecepetan, Typo(S).**

"Hiks... " Isakan Mira turut mengantarkan kepergian adiknya, untuk selama-lamanya. Setelah peti ditutup, ia harus melihat peti itu dikuburkan. Ia hanya bisa melihat adik perempuannya lewat foto saja. Terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa bertengkar dengan Lisanna.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pria besar yang tidak henti-hentinya mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia adalah Elfman. Melihat peti Lisanna yang akan segera dikuburkan membuatnya teringat saat-saat ia melerai kedua perempuan itu saat mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal kecil.

Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia juga tidak kalah kehilangan. Mereka sudah menganggap ketiga anak Strauss itu sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Terlebih lagi Lisanna yang sering berkunjung dan bermain bersama Lucy sejak kecil. Orang tua ketiga Strauss itu sudah lama meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Dan kini, anak bungsu mereka akan segera menyusul ke tempat mereka berada.

Yang lebih membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia ini merasa sedih dan kehilangan adalah—

—putri mereka. Lucy Heartfilia.

Dari kemarin malam sampai sore ini, Lucy belum kunjung kembali. Jangankan Lucy, Erza yang mencarinya saja belum kembali dari tadi siang. Sungguh berat perasaan dan pikiran kedua Heartfilia ini. Perempuan yang dianggap anak mereka sendiri telah meninggal, sedangkan anak mereka sendiri menghilang entah kemana.

Kita semua tau kalau Lucy tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tangisan para pelayat meledak begitu peti Lisanna ditimbun oleh tanah.

Lisanna telah pergi dengan tenang.

* * *

"He?" Erza kebingungan melihat tubuhnya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Ia menendangnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau 'mayat' itu tidak bergerak lagi.

"Ah, benar-benar sudah mati... " Ujar Erza kecewa.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau mayat itu hidup?" Lucy tersenyum miris.

Erza berdecak kesal. "Kalau tidak ada, lalu bagaimana dengan istilah 'mayat hidup'?"

Lisanna tertawa kecil.

"Itulah kita. Kita mayat hidup sekarang."

"Kita ini roh! Bukan mayat!" Bantah Erza.

"Baiklah, sekarang tempat bagus apa yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?" Erza menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatap Lisanna dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Tunggu saatnya. Menurut legenda, kita akan mencapai tempat itu jika—" Kalimat Lisanna terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia langsung berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia merasa kesakitan.

"Ukh!" Ringis Lisanna. Suara nyaring di kepalanya hanya bisa didengar oleh diriya seorang. Lucy dan Erza melihatnya bingung.

"Lisanna? Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Erza khawatir.

"Aku—ukh! Apa yang kau katakan?! Aku tidak bisa—mendengar...mu!" Lisanna mulai kesulitan untuk menjawab.

Lucy semakin khawatir melihat temannya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kesakitan. Roh tidak bisa merasa sakit kan? Oh, siapa yang tau hal itu?

"Lisanna!" Panggil Lucy. Lisanna tidak menjawab. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya. Dan sekarang ia mulai menjambak rambutnya sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Lucy!" Erza menunjuk kaki Lisanna.

"Lisanna... kakimu—"

"memudar... "

"Eh...?!"

* * *

Teeeeet Teeeeeet

"Halo?" Jawab Natsu.

"_Hey, kau tidak hadir ke pemakaman Lisanna? Aku tau kau baru saja pulang dari Amerika, tapi kau juga harus tau hal ini..." _Ujar seorang pria dari seberang sana.

"Apa... apa yang kau katakan... ?" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

"_Aku bilang, kau tidak hadir ke pemakaman Lisanna? Oh! Tentu kau tidak tau kalau Lisanna meninggal kan?" _Tanya pria itu.

"Lisanna... meninggal... ?" Gumam Natsu hampir dengan suara berbisik. "GRAY! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"_Oh, aku tidak bercanda! Sungguh hal ini tidak lucu kalau dijadikan candaan. Ku dengar sebentar lagi petinya akan segera dikuburkan!" _Ujar pria yang ternyata adalah Gray itu. "_Erza sudah pergi tadi siang. Dia sempat membeli buah di tokoku."_

"Gray... kau jual buah?" Alis Natsu terangkat sebelah.

"_B-bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu! aku hanya meneruskan usaha keluarga! Pokoknya, aku hanya ingin memberitaumu hal itu! jaa!"_

Teeeet

Telepon diputus secara sepihak. Natsu mengantongi hp-nya. Ia masih tidak percaya wanita berambut putih itu telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya bukan berarti kalau ada hubungan lebih dari teman diantara mereka. Mereka memang sudah berteman sejak lama.

Natsu langsung melesat pergi begitu saja. Padahal ia baru saja meletakkan kopernya di teras rumah.

Di pemakaman.

Para pelayat sudah banyak yang pulang. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka lakukan lagi setelah bersalaman dan pamit pulang kepada keluarga yang di tinggalkan. Begitu pun Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia.

"Terima kasih karena paman dan bibi sudah datang... " Ujar Mira sambil tersenyum. Hidungnya merah dan matanya bengkak karena menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak lembar tisu yang ia pakai selama pemakaman tadi.

"Kami akan segera pulang." Ujar Tuan Heartfilia. Kedua orang paruh baya itu pun berbalik untuk beranjak pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria yang berlari begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Natsu. Kau terlambat... Lisanna sudah... " Elfman tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Ia yakin bahwa Natsu tau apa lanjutan dari kalimatnya. Natsu mengangguk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Erza... kata Gray, Erza di sini... apa ia sudah pulang?" Tanya Natsu sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke dagunya.

"Erza... " Semua melihat ke arah Nyonya Heartfilia yang membuka mulutnya. "Erza belum kembali... "

"Hah? memangnya dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Dia... pergi mencari Lucy... " Nyonya Heartfilia tidak dapat membendung rasa sedihnya. Tuan Heartfilia langsung merangkul istrinya yang mulai menangis itu.

Natsu kelihatan heran mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Heartfilia yang sedikit menggantung untuknya. Ia pun melirik Mira.

"Lucy... belum kembali sejak tadi malam. Setelah menjenguk Lisanna sebentar, malamnya ia mencari anting-antingnya yang terjatuh di hutan... " Jelas Mira. Bahkan bagi Natsu, penjelasan Mira masih kabur untuknya.

"Lalu tadi siang, Erza berniat untuk mencarinya dan sampai sore ini belum kembali... " Lanjut Elfman.

"Kau bercanda? Ini sudah hampir malam!" Protes Natsu. "Apa kalian sudah mencoba menelponnya?" Tanya Natsu. Mira mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir. "Sudah. Tapi tidak diangkat... "

"Apa mungkin ia diculik... " Gumam Natsu. "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi mencarinya. Pertama Erza. Dimana dia?" Tanya Natsu.

Mira dan Elfman saling melirik. Begitu pun Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia. Apa anak ini serius?

Jika Tuhan berkehendak, maka terjadilah.

"Dia pergi ke hutan dekat air terjun... " Ujar Mira.

* * *

"L-Lisanna!?" Erza dan Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap tubuh Lisanna yang mulai memudar. Lisanna sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Sekarang tangannya sudah memudar.

"Lucy... Erza... aku... aku kenapa?" Tanya Lisanna. Erza dan Lucy hanya memperhatikan Lisanna dengan tatapan ngeri.

Tiba-tiba Lisanna teringat akan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu ya..." Gumam Lisanna. Erza dan Lucy sungguh bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Apa ada bisikan yang menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Hey... kalian tau? Aku sudah dimakamkan... rohku sudah tenang sekarang... " Lisanna tersenyum miris. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu leher dan wajahnya saja yang memudar.

"Lisanna! LISANNA!" Teriak Lucy. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi!" Lucy berusaha untuk menggapai Lisanna. Tapi terlambat.

Ia sudah memudar sepenuhnya.

Lucy berlutut di tempat Lisanna berdiri. "L-Lisanna... " Mata Lucy membulat. Ia tidak percaya Lisanna pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan.

"Lucy, sudahlah... " Erza mengelus bahu Lucy dengan lembut.

"I-itu berarti... kita berdua... " Lucy terngingat dengan tubuh mereka yang berada di dalam hutan. Ia menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

"Itu berarti... kita berdua akan di sini selamanya...!" Gumam Lucy. Cengkramannya semakin erat. Erza mulai mencerna kata-kata Lucy. Ia menengok ke arah mayatnya.

Erza berlari dengan cepat menuju mayatnya lalu mengangkatnya. "Untunglah bisa kusentuh!" Ujar Erza lega.

"Lucy! Kita tidak akan di sini selamanya! Kita akan—" Kalimat Erza terhenti dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"—Natsu?!"

Lucy langsung menengok dengan cepat. Natsu. Pria berambut pink yang akan segera kuliah di Amerika. Natsu Dragneel. Anak tunggal dari Tuan dan Nyonya Dragneel. Pewaris tunggal satu-satunya keluarga Dragneel.

Sekarang ia ada di dalam hutan.

Itu berarti dia akan—

"NATSU! KELUAR DARI SINI ATAU KAU AKAN—"

"Akan apa?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy tercengang melihat Natsu. Bukan Natsu yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Tapi 'tubuh' Natsu yang sedang tertidur di atas tanah.

"Sial. Kita terlambat... " Umpat Erza.

"Kenapa? Lho? Erza kok ada dua?" Tanya Natsu heran sambil menunjuk mayat Erza.

Erza memijit pelipisnya. "Orang seperti dia akan sulit percaya... " Gumam Erza. "Natsu!" Panggil Erza dengan suara tegas.

"Kau sudah mati! Kau harus menerima itu! lihatlah ke belakang! Itu adalah mayatmu!" Ujar Erza. Mata Natsu membulat. Ia melihat ke belakang . tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu ia melihat tubuhnya tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Aku sudah... TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA!?" Teriak Natsu.

"Hutan ini punya legenda. Tapi sayangnya legenda itu sudah pudar di kalangan anak-anak jaman sekarang. Jadi wajar kalau kita semua tidak tau dengan larangan di hutan ini." Jelas Erza.

"Larangan? Larangan apa?!"

"Hutan ini bisa mempertemukanmu dengan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi resikonya, kau akan ikut bersama mereka." Jawab Lucy.

"Aku... ingin bertemu Lisanna... tapi sayangnya... saat aku datang ke sini.. Lisanna sudah meninggal. Jadilah aku ikut bersama Lisanna." Jelas Lucy dengan wajah miris.

"Begitu pun aku. Aku berusaha mencari Lucy karena tidak melihatnya di pemakaman. Dan... ya, seperti yang kau lihat... dan biar kutebak. Pasti kau mencari kami kan?" Tanya Erza sambil berkacak pingang.

Natsu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Apa kita akan terjebak di sini selamanya?" Tanya Natsu. Sepertinya perlahan-lahan ia sudah bisa menerima kematiannya yang terbilang cepat dan tidak wajar itu.

"Ada satu cara agar kita bisa terbebas dari sini... " Kata Erza.

"Baru saja Lisanna pergi... " Lucy melihat tanah dengan tatapan miris. Apa harus merasakan sakit jika ingin bebas?

"Lisanna... juga ada di sini?" Natsu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Lisanna. "Sudahlah! Cepat beritau aku bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini!"

"Kita masih bisa menyentuh mayat kita. Kita harus melempar mayat ini keluar karena kita adalah roh yang terjebak di dalam sini." Jelas Erza.

Natsu langsung menggendong mayatnya dengan terburu-buru. "Ayo! Aku harus bawa mayat ini kemana?"

Erza juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia agak kesulitan menggendong mayatnya. "Kita bawa ke batas antara hutan ini dan dunia luar."

"Lalu... bagaimana denganku?! Aku tidak tau mayatku berada di mana!" Protes Lucy.

"Kita cari dulu mayatmu... " Ujar Erza.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri pinggir hutan untuk mencari mayat Lucy.

"Kira-kira dari mana kau masuk ke hutan ini?" Erza mulai merasa keberatan dengan tubuh yang ia gendong.

"Entahlah... aku tidak yakin... " Jawab Lucy.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah mati... jadi begini kah rasanya mati?" Gumam Erza.

"Hey! Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu! aku baru saja mati!" Protes Natsu.

"Hey! Lihat! Itu mayatku! Astaga Lucy! Kasihan sekali engkau tidur di sini sendirian!" Lucy langsung berlari ke arah mayatnya dan memeluknya. "Kya! Dia dingin!" Pekik Lucy.

"Ah, cepat gendong dia... hari sudah mulai malam. Kau tidak mau kan orang tuamu ke sini karena mencarimu... lalu bernasib sama seperti kita, kan?" Ancam Erza. Lucy langsung menggendong mayatnya dan berlari menuju perbatasan hutan.

"Di sini, kita harus melempar mayat ini melewati area hutan ini. Lalu menunggu sampai ada yang menemukan kita." Jelas Erza.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menunggu? Sampai mayat kita busuk dan tidak dikenali?" Sindir Natsu.

"Tenang saja. Pasti tak lama lagi akan ada yang mencari kita." Erza dengan berat hati melempar mayatnya itu keluar area hutan. Begitu pun Natsu dan Lucy.

"Tidurlah. Hari sudah malam." Ujar Erza.

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Heartfilia.

"Sayang! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kita harus mencari Lucy sendiri! Aku mulai tidak yakin dengan Erza dan Natsu yang mencarinya! Barang kali mereka malah bersenang-senang di suatu tempat!" Gerutu Nyonya Heartfilia pada suaminya yang sedang asik membaca koran.

Tuan Heartfilia melipat kembali koran yang baru ia baca. "Kau mau mencarinya sendiri? Di mana?"

"Tentu saja di hutan dekat air terjun!"

Di tepi hutan.

"Kemana Lucy sampai tidak pulang hampir 2 hari... " Gumam Nyonya Heartfilia yang ditemani oleh Tuan Heartfilia.

"L-Layla! Itu!" Tuan Heartfilia menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Mata Nyonya Heartfilia membulat.

"L-Lucy!? Natsu?! Erza!?"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Nyonya dan Tuan Heartfilia berlari dan segera berlutut di depan tiga mayat remaja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Lucy...—T-tubuhmu dingin!" Nyonya Heartfilia terlihat khawatir.

"Ng... Hey! Lihat semuanya! Papa dan mama!" Natsu dan Erza terbangun akibat teriakan Lucy. "Apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengucek matanya.

"Bibi dan paman!" Teriak Erza.

"Mereka akan segera menguburkan kita!" Ujar Lucy gembira. Dengan tidak sabar, ia melihat orang tuanya pergi dengan membawa 3 mayat remaja yang mati tanpa luka sedikit pun. Dibantu oleh beberapa bodyguardnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Heartfilia langsung membawa Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza ke dalam mobil untuk segera dimakamkan.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu kita memudar perlahan-lahan deh..." Ujar Lucy santai. Natsu meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya lalu bersandar pada pohon.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu seperti ini... "

"Natsu, bersabarlah. Kau masih lebih baik dari pada kami yang sudah ada lebih lama darimu... " Ujar Erza. Natsu terdiam karena malas untuk beradu mulut dengan perempuan scarlet itu.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Sungguh tidak terasa bagi ketiga roh itu.

"O-oi! Natsu! Lihat Lucy! Dia mulai memudar!" Kata Erza kagum.

"Kau juga Erza! Lihat kakimu!" Natsu menunjuk kaki Erza dengan mata membulat.

"Iya! Kau benar! Natsu... kau belum... memudar sama sekali... " Gumam Erza. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Ha? Ah?! I-iya! Kau benar! Aku masih utuh! Apa jangan-jangan mereka membuangku ke sungai ya?!"

"Jangan bercanda! Orang tuaku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" Bantah Lucy.

"Ah, kini pinggangmu sudah hilang... " Kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas batu sampai semua tubuh mereka memudar. Apakah ini sebuah perpisahan?

"Gray pasti bingung..." Gumam Natsu.

"Tidak. Kurasa ia akan kaget... " Tambah Erza.

"Apa dia akan mati berdiri ya?" Tebak Lucy.

"Mana ada mati berdiri! Itu hanya istilah yang berlebihan!" Bantah Erza. Wajah cantik Lucy berubah menjadi wajah kusut yang sangat tidak enak dilihat.

"Sudah, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati... " Hibur Natsu.

"Wow! Lihat! Kaki ku mulai memudar!" Natsu menunjuk kakinya sendiri.

"Kau benar! Hebat! Lucy! Kau sudah memudar sampai dada!" Kata Erza kagum.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan pergi duluan... "

"Sampai jumpa..."

"Sampai jumpa Lucy..."

"Akankah kita bertemu di dunia yang lain?" Tanya Lucy. Sungguh berat untuknya melepaskan dua orang sahabatnya, setelah sebelumnya sahabat terbaiknya pergi. Terlebih lagi orang tua, dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Siapa yang tau... " Ucap Erza.

Dan kini, Lucy benar-benar menghilang.

"Nah, apa kau siap aku tinggalkan?" Tanya Erza.

"Huh, tinggalkan saja aku." Ujar Natsu ketus.

"Natsu, kau adalah orang yang hebat. Andaikan kau tidak masuk ke hutan ini, kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang sukses." Erza tersenyum ramah.

Baru pertama kali ini perempuan scarlet itu menasehati Natsu seperti itu. Atau lebih ke arah, memujinya.

"Terima kasih... "

Dan kini, Erza benar-benar tidak dapat dilihat lagi.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu diriku sendiri hilang... " Gumam Natsu.

"Sebelumnya... maafkan aku, papa, mama. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Maafkan aku karena membuang uang kalian. Kalian sudah membayar biaya kuliahku, tapi aku malah tidak bisa kuliah... aku... sangat berterima kasih... "

"Maaf."

Kini, mereka bertiga sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Lisanna.

Tempat yang Lisanna katakan 'tempat yang indah'.

Mereka bisa lepas dari semua masalah duniawi yang melanda mereka.

Kesenangan duniawi mereka pun telah hilang.

Berganti dengan kesenangan yang lebih dari itu.

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama—

Surga.

**OWARI**

* * *

Nah... sudah selesai... akhirnya...

Cuma 3 chapter. Yaa... semoga memuaskan ^^ Walaupun author sendiri nyadar kalo ini semua GaJe.

Tidak ada lagi yang mau author sampaikan, jadi

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya, dan

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
